Siempre a tu lado
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando tu mejor amigo no puede salir de tu vida e irremediablemente has prometido no verlo hasta el día de su boda? Cuando dicha boda esta a la orden del día y no tienes mas remedio que resignarte a pasar esos días sin su compañía. Hinata se encuentra en una vorágine sin salida al revivir recuerdos y experiencias con su primer y único amor.
1. Chapter 1:Siempre a tu lado

Hola personitas kawaiii, vengo con una idea que desde hace como 2 meses viene rondando mi cabecita, espero sea de su agrado y les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla (la idea surgió de una hermosa historia que leí en el fandom de Los Juegos del Hambre, si bien mi fic tiene el tema central del que leí, tanto los diálogos como las ideas de los personajes son de autoría... di no al plagio).

Se trata de un two~shot que espero que disfruten mucho leer.

**N/A: **El emocionante mundo de **Naruto **y sus hermosos personajes pertenece a nuestro genial **Kishimoto-sensei** (ya que si yo fuera dueña de esta exquisita historia ya hubiera hecho oficial desde el tomo 1 el NaruHina).

Rated: M (menores de edad, lean bajo su propio riesgo xD).

**Nota super importante: **hace 3 semanas cree un grupo e facebook llamado:** Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina** (si eres amante del NaruHina y amas leer hermosas historias de ellos, te invito a que seas parte de nosotros, ahora mismo hay un reto en proceso para los amantes de Naruto y Hinata)

* * *

**Siempre a tu lado.**

El silencio que reinaba su hogar llego a perturbarla por unos momentos. La oji-perla dueña de esa casa no sabía como iba a superar los siguientes días si la situación seguía igual. Toda la mañana se había dedicado a limpiar hasta el lugar mas recondito de su casa con el pretexto de despejar su mente y ya no pensar tanto en el tema que tanto la turbaba, deseaba con todo su ser olvidar la soledad que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Tanto la cocina, las habitaciones y el baño se encontraban tan relucientes que cualquier persona que llegara a revisar, se daría cuenta que la pelinegra había utilizado toda su energía para conseguir esos resultados.

Ahora, el hermoso atardecer se cernía sobre ella demostrándole que el tiempo no pasaba en vano. después de haberse bañado y de ponerse ropa casual pero cómoda estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo rico para cenar cuando el timbre sonó, cosa que sobresalto a la pelinegra de inmediato, no esperaba que nadie la molestara esos días "de relajación" como le gustaba llamarlos para no sentirse tan solitaria.

—¿Que se supone que haces aquí?—demando al descubrir a la persona que se encontraba en su puerta.

—Hina...

—¡No Naruto! no puedes estar aquí, si Sakura se llega a enterar—un pesado silencio se apodero de los dos mientras Hinata dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.—No me imagino lo que es capaz de hacer...—susurró después de un tiempo.

—Tú no lo entiendes Hina, yo ya no puedo mas con todo esto, no puedo estar sin ti...

—No Naruto, yo misma escuche cuando le prometiste a Sakura no verme hasta el día de la boda—dijo tajante la pelinegra cerrando un poco la puerta de su casa para evitar que Naruto ingresara en ella.

—Se que se lo prometí, pero Sakura esta empeñada en hacer que "su boda" sea lo mas espectacular del mundo—dijo el rubio posando su mano en la puerta para evitar que Hinata la cerrara en sus narices.—No puedo comentar nada referente a lo que me gusta o no por que inmediatamente se aura maligna me envuelve y me deja sin habla. Yo... yo simplemente no me pude negar cuando me amenazo con dejarme en ridículo frente al altar.

—Esa no es excusa Naruto, una promesa es una promesa.

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, sabía lo comprometida y aguerrida que era Hinata referente a una promesa, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Hina, acompáñame a dar una pequeña vuelta ¿de acuerdo?... no te pediré mas. La tarde es hermosa y si Sakura no se entera, te puedo asegurar que mi boda sera perfecta.

Hinata no sabía que hacer, ella también la había prometido a su mejor amiga no hablar con Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía que la pelirrosa era una experta en descubrir sus mentiras, Hinata estaba segura que su mejor amiga no quería que ellos se vieran ya que sus planes para la boda se vendrían abajo, pero no podía negarle nada a ese rubio de miraba celeste que la congelaba por completo (odiaba ser tan vulnerable a él).

—Esta bien—apenas Hinata había pronunciado esas palabras, cuando Naruto ya se encontraba tomándola de la mano y llevándosela fuera de la casa no sin antes tomar su abrigo del perchero.

—No te arrepentirás Hina—sonrió el rubio mientras la encaminaba hacía su auto.

Después de un momento de completo silencio, Hinata reparo en la vestimenta del oji-azul, su camisa celeste se ceñía completamente a su torso resaltando sus musculosos brazos mientras que su pantalón blanco se amoldaba tan bien a sus piernas que lo hacían ver con porte y elegancia. Estaba tan ensimismada con la presencia de su acompañante que a su lado se sintió fachosa y sin chiste.

—Te ves hermosa Hina—susurró Naruto alejando por unos momentos las vista del camino para dirigirle una mirada tan arrebatadora que le costo la respiración. Ella odiaba ser un libro abierto referente a él, odiaba que él le leyera completamente el pensamiento.

—Tengo una duda—puntualizó Hinata después de un rato en profundo silencio.—¿No se suponía que tu despedida de soltero es hoy?

—Si, y es por eso mismo que vine a buscarte a ti.

—Mira que no soy buena para hacer bailes eróticos—la sonrisa con sorna se hizo presente en su rostro, cosa que altero al rubio irremediablemente.—Si necesitas strippers, se de un buen lugar donde puedes contratar a unas cuantas... ¿!que!?—preguntó al ver la cara de desasosiego que mostraba el Uzumaki.

—Hinata... no estas pensado lo que creo que estas pensando ¿verdad?

—Naruto, las despedidas de soltero para eso son, para que los hombres como las mujeres disfruten de sus últimos días de libertad.

—Hinata...

—¡Dios! ¿Me estas proponiendo que yo sea tu stripper? Nunca lo he intentado pero siempre hay una primera vez.

—Hinata...—la voz de Naruto era tan gruesa que se había quedado congelada en su lugar, nunca se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto para salir del estacionamiento de su condominio.

—Todos los chicos están reunidos en el departamento de Sasuke ¿cierto? No pensaras llevarme un rato ahí para que les baile ¿verdad?—le encantaba hacer rabiar al rubio.—Mira que puedo ser exigente y cobrarte muy caro... imagínate si te dejo sin dinero para la luna de miel...

La mirada de Naruto parecía arden en llamas un segundo después de que había frenado abruptamente y se acercaba poco a poco a ella, las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de carmesí al sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Pero que rayos pretendía? Estaba rompiendo su juramento con Sakura.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando otro auto paso a su lado gritándoles que obstruían la salida del estacionamiento, provocando que se separan al momento.

—Ni loco pienso llevarte al departamento de Sasuke, todos están demasiado ebrios como para distinguir quienes son, no pienso exponerte de ese modo—aseveró Naruto una vez que había puesto en marcha el auto.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta ya se encontraban sobre la carretera sin rumbo fijo. El silencio era algo irremediable pero muy agradable.

—¿A donde vamos?—preguntó Hinata después de media hora en completo silencio.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás—dijo Naruto con la voz tan queda que la intriga se apoderó de ella.

—¿Seguro que no quieres regresar a tu despedida de soltero?—preguntó la Hyuga sin despegar la vista de la hermosa noche que se cernía sobre ellos.

—¿Por que sigues insistiendo en eso?—azoró Naruto sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

—Supe que Ssuke-kun te tenía una "grata" sorpresa para esta noche, no quiero que el día de mañana se entere que en vez de disfrutar esa sorpresa estuviste conmigo y me lo eche en cara...

—Se de que trata su dichosa sorpresa... él fue el primero en protestar cuando lo comente que me casaría... yo, simplemente quiero pasar esta noche con mi mejor amiga en vez de pasarla con su "dichosa" sorpresita.

El corazón de Hinata retumbo en su pecho fuertemente, no podía creer como Naruto provocaba mil sensaciones en ella con unas pocas palabras.

—Hemos llegado —exclamó el Uzumaki con una felicidad desmesurada.

El lugar se la hacía bastante conocido, pero al ser la noche tan densa y abrumadora no lograba recordar ese lugar. Una vez estacionado el auto, la Hyuga se dejo guiar por el rubio mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas. Después de caminar durante un rato en completo silencio llegaron hasta un pequeño restaurant-bar en frente del muelle.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Hinata con lagrimas en sus perlados ojos.

—¿Quieres pasar?—preguntó Naruto extendiéndole la mano para que lo siguiera.

—No puedo creer que me hayas traído a este lugar —susurró Hinata una vez que tomaron asiento en una de las mesas con vista al mar.

—¿Como olvidadlo? Fue aquí donde te conocí.

*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*

—Hola, ¿Nos podrías traer dos limonadas?—pidió un chico alto y rubio mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba fuera del local y recargaba su tabla se surf en la pared para tenerla cerca y no dejar que su mejor amigo se la quitara. Amaba su tabla como amaba surfear.

El restaurant-bar "Konoha" que acababa de abrir hacia pocas semanas era la sensación actual, todos los jóvenes que se la pasaban divirtiéndose un rato en la playa no dudaban en ir a ese lugar para refrescarse.

—Claro... en un momento—susurró una oji-perla sin aliento.

Era su primer día de trabajo y lo cierto es que se encontraba muy nerviosa, había tanta gente a esa hora que los pedidos se le revolvían en su libreta.

—Hinata ¿Podrías apurarte? Los pedidos ya se te acumularon—apresuró el gerente del lugar sin siquiera mover un dedo.

—Hi—logró contestar Hinata mientras dejaba una orden en una mesa y se apresuraba a otra para apuntar otro pedido.

Toda la presión la estaba volviendo loca, estaba segura que trabajaba mas de lo que le estaban pagando pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer, era el empleo que mas cerca le quedaba de su casa y amaba la playa.

La hermosa vista que le brindaba ese trabajo era merito suficiente para quedarse ahí a probar suerte, además de que las propinas eran muy buenas.

—¡Hinata!—gritó el gerente en medio de todo el caos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—apremió un lindo rubio a la peli-negra que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

—H..Hi...—farfulló Hinata en un susurro mientras su cara se teñía de mil colores.

Todo había sido tan rápido, que no se explicaba como ese chico la había salvado.

Hinata estaba tan apurada recogiendo una mesa que no vio una mochila que se cruzo por su camino (olvido del anterior cliente que había estado ocupando esa mesa). Todo lo que se encontraba en la charola que sostenía entre sus manos salio volando por los aires, su caída era inminente, cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto pero unos fuertes brazos se cernieron sobre ella evitando el accidente.

Su salvador era un apuesto rubio de una mirada celeste tan penetrante que ella estaba segura que hipnotizaría hasta medusa, sus largos brazos y su pecho prominente se amoldaban a su pequeña figura que al instante se estremeció. Era difícil no notar la cercanía de su cuerpo.

—¡Dobe!—protestó un pelinegro al lado del susodicho, sacándolos de la atmósfera en la que se habían sumergido.

—Gomen ne—susurró Hinata al ver que el pelinegro se encontraba cubierto de malteada (la cual se encontraba hacia unos momentos en su charola).—Te compensare, las limonadas van por mi cuenta—apunto completamente apenada mientras le entregaba un trapo para que se limpiara.

Hasta que sus cuerpos se separaron, fue que Naruto se dio cuenta que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. El nunca había sido atento a nada que lo rodeara pero al ver que ella estaba a punto de golpearse su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo.

El instante en que la tuvo entre sus brazos pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas; su cuerpo era delicado y pequeño, su cabello negro con destello azules que era largo y sedoso se encontraba trenzado resaltando su tenue rostro del cual destacaban sus ojos, tan claros y nítidos como la misma luna.

—¿No puedes disimular un poco?—aseveró el pelinegro viendo como su mejor amigo no despegaba la vista de la mesera que acaba de arruinar su camisa favorita. El comentario no inmuto al rubio, que seguía con la vista perdida en la oji-perla.

—Arigatou—susurró una sonrojada Hinata sacándolo de su ensoñación al acercarse a él y entregarle sus bebidas.

—No tienes por que agradecer—contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar por enésima vez.

*~*~ Fin Flash Back ~*~*

—Creo que Sasuke-kun sigue sin perdonarme por el incidente de ese día, su camisa no volvió a ser la misma desde entonces—rió divertida Hinata recordando ese día.

—Cierto, pero eso hizo que tuviéramos limonadas gratis—afirmó divertido Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Este lugar es maravilloso—admitió Hinata recordando que solo había durado un mes en ese trabajo a causa de lo exigente que era el gerente de aquel entonces, pero gracias a ese lugar había conocido a sus mejores amigos y no se arrepentía de ello. Desde ese fatídico día, la visitaban a diario para pedir bebidas y pasar el rato.

—Recuerdo lo inútil que eras—añadió el rubio con un deje de diversión recordando la cantidad de veces que el gerente le había llamado la atención a causa de sus múltiples accidentes.

—Y yo recuerdo lo infantil que tu eras... no espera, eso no a cambiado con el tiempo—arremetió Hinata tan divertida por la platica.

A pesar del tiempo, tanto Naruto como ese lugar no habían cambiado en nada; ese lugar seguía manteniendo la magia de su espectacular vista y ese rubio aun poseía un escultural cuerpo que le robaba el aliento. Decir que era una noche mágica era quedarse corto, odiaba sentir que estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga al romper el juramento que le había hecho de no acercarse a él pero no cambiaría esa velada por nada del mundo.

Después de las 7 pm, el modesto restaurant se convertía en un exuberante bar con barra libre y música en vivo, su ingreso era exclusivo para mayores de edad y el consumo de alcohol era limitado por lo que la diversión era la principal atracción.

El ambiente de esa calurosa noche era tan rítmico que el lugar ya se encontraba hasta el límite de su capacidad.

Las bebidas eran una mezcla de alcohol y sabores tropicales que te dejaban un grato sabor de boca sin llegar a embriagarte (a no ser que pidieras bebidas excéntricas).

—¿Bailamos preciosa?—preguntó un atractivo pelirrojo que se había acercado a Hinata poco a poco con claras intenciones de acapararla desde que la había visto pasar por el umbral del local.

—Lo siento, pero ella ya viene acompañada—gruño Naruto tomando a Hinata por la cintura y llevándosela a la pista de baile.

—Pero que posesivo—exclamó Hinata envolviendo con sus manos el cuello del Uzumaki—Pobre de la mujer que se va a casar contigo.

—¿Que le vamos a hacer? Ella así me conoció y así me quiso—pregonó Naruto tomándola por la cintura y moviéndola al compás de la música.

—Corazón... ¿Que te parece si cambiamos de pareja?—preguntó una exuberante morocha guiñándole un ojo a Naruto.

—¿Y que tus sucias garras se apoderen de él? ¡Ni en tus sueños, querida! él ya tiene dueña—gritó la Hyuga tomando posesivamente a Naruto y jalándolo a otra sección de la pista de baile.

—Y dices que el posesivo soy yo—le susurró Naruto cerca del oído provocando un sonrojo en ella.

Después de un rato en el que se apoderaron de la pista y de que tanto Naruto como Hinata dejaron bien en claro que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de conocer "gente nueva" poniéndose a la defensiva cada que alguien se acercaba al otro decidieron irse a la barra a tomar algo refrescante.

—¿Que le vamos a servir? bella dama—sonrió un caballeroso moreno que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

—Bodka, por favor—apuntó Hinata alegremente.

—Yo igual—bufó Naruto al comprobar que el barman ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Disculpe señorita, el chico que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra le manda este presente—añadió una mesera acercándose a Hinata con un caballito lleno de un liquido rojo y una nota en la que se podía apreciar un numero telefónico. Al volver la vista, un lindo rubio le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y hacia un brindis en su nombre con su copa.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, Naruto había tomado el caballito y tomándose de un trago la bebida, le devolvió a este chico una sonrisa zorruna tan llena de ácido que Hinata no estaba segura si reírse o espantarse en el acto. Su mente hizo click cuando Naruto había tomado el papel con el número telefónico y lo había lanzado por los aires.

—Sakura te matara si se entera que tomaste tequila—sentenció Hinata mientras observaba con detenimiento el caballito vació que Naruto acababa de depositar en la barra, no solo se trataba de un tequila común y corriente sino de un tequila exclusivo de México.

—Yo no pienso decirle nada—palideció el oji-azul al pensar en lo que la pelirrosa le podía hacer—Y espero que tu no digas nada—Naruto ingresaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de evitar que su cabeza explotara.

—Podría hacerte sufrir como ella me hizo sufrir a mi—aseveró Hinata con una mirada penetrante, acto que estremeció a Naruto—Sabes muy bien que soy muy mala para mentirle.

—No tienes necesidad de mentirle, simplemente no hables del tema con ella y todo estará solucionado—recomendó el rubio tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Como es posible que un hombre fuerte y resistente como tu no tolere el alcohol?—sonrió divertida la peli-negra al ver como el rubio poco a poco se empezaba a acalorar a causa del alcohol. Lo principal que quería hacer, era cambiar el tema.

—Sabes que solo es con el tequila—arremetió Naruto con desgana. ¿Es que acaso ese individuo que había mandado el tequila quería noquear a Hinata? No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que ese desgraciado tenía en la mente para con su mejor amiga.—Mira quien lo dice, la chica que con solo oler el alcohol ya se emborracha.

—Estas muy equivocado, eso fue hace mucho tiempo... ahora soy una mujer responsable que sabe beber con moderación—se enorgulleció la Hyuga mientras aceptaba la bebida que el barman le entregaba.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos emborrachamos?—preguntó Naruto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras tomaba un trago de bodka del vaso que le acababan de entregar.

—¿En el campamento de verano? ¡Dios! No me lo recuerdes—se estremeció Hina al recordar ese fatídico día.

—Tuve que llevarte cargando a tu cama ya que ni siquiera reaccionabas—recordó el Rubio con una mirada picara.

—¿Tienes que recordarme exactamente eso?—soltó con un puchero la pelinegra.

—Hina... ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y ese extranjero que conocimos en el campamento... como se llamaba... Gaara?—ahora lo voz de Naruto era seria y penetrante.

—Yo... lo que pasa es que...—a cada palabra, tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.—Esta bien, te lo diré ¿recuerdas la noche que no me encontraban por ningún lado?

—Si—afirmó Naruto mientras sentía que todo el alcohol abandonaba su cuerpo. Ahora que había convencido a Hinata para que le confesará uno de sus secretos no estaba muy seguro de seguir escuchando esa historia.

—Bueno, pues resulta que Gaara y yo... ¿Como decirlo?... Él y yo...

—¡Alto!—interrumpió Naruto tapando con sus dedos los labios de ella.—La verdad es que no quiero saberlo—el solo hecho de imaginárselo ya lo estaba atormentando, no quería saber de lo que era capaz al enterarse de lo que realmente habían hecho.

La fuerte carcajada que soltó la Hyuga fue tan hermosa y estrepitosa que altero sus sentidos, si ella ya había cautivado la atención de algunos hombres en el local, ahora el escucharla tan vivaz era el motivo de todas las miradas masculinas del lugar.

—¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que entre él y yo no hubo nada? Simplemente dimos un paseo nocturno, aun es un buen amigo—rió la pelinegra un poco mas tranquila explicándole al rubio pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sencillamente, aun sigo sin poder creerte, ese tipo se moría por ti.

—¿Y por que no hablamos entonces de ti? ¿Que me cuentas de la rubia oxigenada de la clase de ingles?—replicó la oji-perla ahora mas seria.

—¿Yo que tengo que ver con ella?

—El que se la pasara colgada de tu cuello no te dice algo?—arremetió Hinata sin compasión.

—Vamos Hina... ella era una fan mas...

—Naruto Uzumaki, eres un rompe-corazones—interrumpió la Hyuga con una mirada penetrante.

—Hina...

—Esta bien—aseveró Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.—No quiero hablar de eso.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar y seguir con el tema vio como Hinata apuraba su trago y se volvía a dirigir a la pista de baile.

—Hinata...—susurró el rubio cerca de su oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—Olvídalo Naruto, tu fuiste el que quisiste casarse—apuntó Hinata antes de alejarse de él y salir fuera del local.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

—¿No es hermosa la noche?—meditó Hinata una vez que Naruto le dio alcance a la orilla del mar.

—Lo es—afirmó Naruto posando su vista en la hermosa luna que se cernía sobre ellos, tan hermosa como los ojos de ella.—¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

—¿Crees que el mirador aun este abierto?—preguntó Hinata con una mirada soñadora.

Cuando llegaron a su destino vieron que el teleférico aun se encontraba en funcionamiento. Por ello amaban el verano, al haber bastantes turistas dejaban el mirador abierto toda la noche.

El trayecto era corto, pero una vez en la cima se podía apreciar toda la costa, el muelle y las embarcaciones.

—Este lugar sigue sin perder su toque—espetó Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*

—Hina ¡Supéralo! ese trabajo era horrible—trató de convencerla su mejor amigo. La había llevado al mirador para ver si se tranquilizaba.

—Pero... pero...—lloriqueó le pelinegra con los ojos completamente rojos.

—Sabemos que es el mejor restaurant de la zona, no olvidemos que la música es genial y que las bebidas son exquisitas...—se interrumpió al ver que nuevas lagrimas resbalaban por sus perlados ojos.—No llores Hina, ese lugar se pierde de una hermosa persona.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hinata se encontraba entre sus brazos llorando sin consuelo.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien—apuntó Naruto levantándole el rostro y limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Le partía el corazón verla así.

—Arigatou Naruto-kun—susurró Hinata un poco animada. El tener a su mejor amigo consolándola y a esa hermosa vista, le hicieron sentirse mejor.

—No tienes que agradecer pequeña —añadió Naruto agachándose un poco para que sus frentes quedaran a la misma altura.

Hinata podía sentir tan cerca a Naruto que su aroma inmediatamente la envolvió. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus pómulos irradiando calor en toda su cara.

Los labios del rubio rozaron quedamente los de la ojiperla provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. Sus labios se unieron delicadamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

El beso había sido tan inesperado y sorpresivo que una vez que el aire hizo falta, Hinata dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar completamente roja y agitada.

*~*~ Fin Flash Back ~*~*

—Creo que ya es tarde Naruto—apuntó Hinata después de que los dos se quedaran en completo silencio por unos minutos. Cada uno en su propio mundo.

—Etto, tienes razón—concordó Naruto consultando su reloj.

—Que lastima que el invitado especial no estuviera presente en su despedida de soltero.

—El estar contigo, aunque fuera de "contrabando" fue mucho mejor que esa dichosa fiesta—afirmó el Uzumaki mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su mejor amiga.—¿Nos vamos? Ya es tarde para que una señorita este fuera de casa...

El trayecto a la casa de Hina fue demasiado corto como para darse cuenta.

—Buenas noches Naruto—susurró la oji-perla mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa.

—Buenas noches princesa—dijo Naruto quedamente mientras daba un paso hacía la pelinegra para despedirse.

Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta, Naruto la había capturado por la cintura, estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir como la respiración de Naruto le rozaba ligeramente los labios haciéndole cosquillas.

Sus labios, atraídos como imanes se habían unido delicadamente.

—No Naruto—susurró Hinata separándose de golpe, sentía como sus mejillas ardían—Le prometí a Sakura que me alejaría de ti, le prometí que no volvería a besarte...

—¡Lo se muy bien! Yo también se lo prometí y no sabes como me arrepiento de haber aceptado toda esta tontería—estalló Naruto dando un paso para volver a estar cerca de ella.—Dime Hina, dime como has soportado todo este tiempo sin mi... Te extraño mucho, yo no puedo vivir lejos de ti...

Al ver que Hinata dudaba un poco, Naruto volvió al ataque, el probar sus labios era como una droga para él y no quería desperdiciar mas tiempo... bastante había soportado con permanecer lejos de ella. Empezó a besar la comisura de sus labios para provocarla, cuando los brazos de ella viajaron a sus hombros para atraerlo sabía que esa batalla estaba iniciada y que él era el único ganador...

To Be Continued

* * *

Kyaaaa, se que lo deje en la mejor parte (pero todo fue ligeramente calculado para dejarlos en suspenso) ¿Que les parece el fic? ¿Ustedes que opinan de todo el relajo de que Naruto se va a casar? ¿Habra algun arrepentimiento por esta noche de pasión que apenas empieza?

Dejenme saber todos sus comentarios en un sensual review pliss.

Los reviews son el aire fresco de los escritores para seguir con sus historias.

Quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que entraron a mi grupo en fb llamado: **Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**... si aun no formas parte ¿que esperas? Estamos celebrando que ya somos mas de 100 personitas con un genial reto titulado: !A cocinar! Aun estan a tiempo para inscribirse.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y compartir mis locuras con ustedes. Los quiero.

Se despide su humilde servidora **Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2:El destino nos mantiene unidos

Hola personitas kawaiii, se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar (y eso que la parte mas hot de este fic ya la tenía escrita pero junto con el reto que tuvimos en el grupo de facebook, mi trabajo y mi vida...) hasta ahora fue que pude continuar con esta historia.

**N/A:** Mi hermoso **Naruto **y sus demás personajes pertenece a **Kishimoto-sensei** (el cual esta haciéndonos sufrir dándonos señales de que el manga ya esta en las últimas... mi kokoro sufre pero también me motiva a seguir escribiendo sobre esta hermosa pareja).

Rated: **M** (menores de edad, lean bajo su propio riesgo xD).

**Nota super Importante:** en facebook tengo un grupo llamado: **Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina **(si eres escritor o lector y quieres formar parte de nosotros... que esperas? :) manda tu solicitud ahora mismo... bueno, después de leer mi fic xD)_._

* * *

Sus labios se encontraron con posesión y hambre. Naruto conocía a esa mujer como la palma de su mano, era su mejor amiga, su confidente.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una zorruna sonrisa al oír la forma en como suspiraba Hinata cuando la besaba en el cuello. Las manos de Naruto recorrían su espalda por debajo de la blusa mientras que las de ella jugueteaban con su rubio cabello atraiéndolo hacia sí.

La lengua de Naruto recorrió el labio inferior de la oji-perla provocando un sensual gemido de sus labios, cosa que aprovecho para profundizar el beso.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en una guerra tan deliciosa que el cuerpo de Hinata no dejaba de estremecerse a causa de la excitación.

Estar recargados en una pared cerca del pasillo no era nada cómodo por lo que Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación sin romper el contacto de sus labios, el rubio conocía a la perfección ese apartamento por lo que sin ninguna dificultad ya se encontraba recostando delicadamente a Hinata en su cama posicionándose sobre ella.

Los labios del rubio recorrían su mandíbula mientras la respiración de la pelinegra se hacia cada vez mas irregular, el verla tan agitada y ruborizada hizo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Los besos del rubio siempre había provocado que ella se olvidara de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

Las temblorosas manos de Hinata se acercaron a su camisa desabotonándola poco a poco, cuando hubo terminado de desabrocharla, Naruto le ayudo a retirarla viendo como la pelinegra no podía despegar sus perlados ojos de ese trabajado abdomen.

Por un segundo, dejaron de moverse y sus miradas se encontraron inmediatamente, llevaban tanto tiempo conociéndose que sin necesidad de palabras se transmitieron todo lo que sus corazones gritaban.

Hinata aprovecho ese momento para cambiar de papeles y posicionarse a horcadas sobre Naruto, con mucha calma las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el tatuaje que se encontraba en su ombligo provocando que el Uzumaki cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar pequeños gruñidos en las zonas que ella acariciaba con devoción. Mientras sus manos recorrían su costado, inclino su cabeza para que sus labios recorrieran su cuello dejando pequeños besos mojados a su paso.

La respiración de Naruto se volvió errática cuando los labios de Hinata se detuvieron en su ombligo...

—Hinata, si sigues así... no voy a ser capaz de hacerte disfrutar como te mereces...—gruñó al sentir las manos de Hinata deslizando peligrosamente el zipper de su pantalón.

La sensual y pequeña risa que escapo de la pelinegra sobre el abdomen del rubio provoco en él un nuevo estremecimiento. Sabia que tenía que controlarse si no quería terminar antes de que los dos realmente disfrutaran del momento por lo que tomó a Hinata de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para que sus labios se volvieran a fundir en un demandante beso. Solo se separaron un poco cuando el oxígeno se hizo presente, cosa que aprovecho para despojarla de su blusa y deleitarse por tal espectáculo que el cuerpo de Hinata le regalaba.

Los besos eran cada ves mas demandantes y profundos, Naruto amaba morder el labio inferior de la pelinegra ya que su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse entre sus brazos cuando lo hacía. Sus manos no podían estar quietas mientras trazaba carias en su espalda.

Cuando Naruto la despojo de su brassier, dirigió sus labios hacia sus pechos provocando que ella se irguiera y se acomodara mejor sobre su abdomen para darle mayor facilidad al momento de estimularla. Los pechos de Hinata eran tan suaves que no podía dejar de saborearlos.

Sus labios volvieron a reclamarse mientras Naruto la despojaba de su pantalón y sus zapatos y ella hacia lo mismo con él.

Naruto volvió a recostarla en la cama mientras sus labios mordían el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos acariciaban sus glúteos.

—Na-Naruto...—susurró entrecortadamente cuando el rubio hizo presión con sus labios en su clavícula, sus dedos recorrían su ancha espalda mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar mas suspiros de gozo. Ese hombre la volvía loca.

Hinata alzo su cadera para entrar en contacto con la pelvis de Naruto provocando una descarga en los dos que los dejo sin aliento, sus cuerpos estaban tan sensibles que una capa de sudor ya se encontraba sobre ellos.

La mano de Naruto descendió por todo su cuerpo y se acerco a la zona mas intima de la pelinegra comprobando que ya se encontraba mas que lista para recibirlo, pero antes quiso torturarla un poco acariciando con delicadeza ese botoncito que ya se encontraba rojo a causa de la expectación de sus carias.

El jadeo que salio de su garganta no se hizo esperar, las manos de Naruto acariciaban su entrepierna con tal devoción que le robaba el aliento, su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Algo dentro de ella exploto cuando los dedos de Naruto se introdujeron en ella noqueándola por un momento, sus uñas recorrieron su espalda mientras su cuerpo de estremecía disfrutando del primer orgasmo que sentía esa noche y que estaba segura no sería el único.

—Como había extrañado esto—susurró Naruto juntando su frente con la de ella esperando a que se calmara un poco para continuar con su faena.

Una vez que pasaba el orgasmo, los sentidos de Hinata despertaban de una forma tan sensitiva que podía apreciar el exquisito aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto, sus oídos podían detectar el fuerte martilleo de sus corazones sobre sus pechos, y su piel se hacía tan sensible que el ligero roce de sus cuerpos la ponían a mil.

Las manos de Hinata se envolvieron en su cuello atraiéndolo para que continuaran ese acto de amor, mientras sus labios volvían a probar ese sabor único que era el mismo Naruto.

Después de ese beso que los dejo sin aliento, el rubio se acerco nuevamente hacía ella y tomándola de la cintura se introdujo en ella volviendose uno solo.

La estreches de Hinata provocaba un gozo inigualable en el miembro erecto de Naruto, sus cuerpos se habían sincronizado de tal modo que ya no había suspiros de satisfacción sino gritos de jubilo mientras sus cuerpos danzaban en un vaivén de caderas.

Hinata grito su nombre cuando Naruto aumento la embestidas haciendo que perdiera la cabeza. Sus labios se volvieron uno cuando el orgasmo los envolvió al mismo tiempo.

Después de ese delicioso acto, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y lo primero que vislumbraron fue el hermoso cuerpo de la pelinegra que aun se estaba recuperando del clímax que acababan de experimentar. No pudo borrar la sonrisa que le provocaba tenerla bajo de él mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí.

—Te amo Naruto—dijo quedamente la Hyuga cuando el rubio la estrecho entre sus brazos antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!—gritaban fuertemente detrás de la puerta—.Se que estas ahí... abran de una vez, Sakura te esta buscando como loca...

Al escuchar la mención de la pelirosa, Naruto se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama. El encuentro con Hinata había sido tan placentero que había caído completamente dormido. Al pararse de golpe, había provocado que la pelinegra también se incorporara rápidamente sudando frió al reconocer la voz que demandaba que le abrieran la puerta.

—Hina...—susurró Naruto temiendo que la pelinegra se hubiera arrepentido de lo que habían vivido esa misma noche.

—Tienes que irte—espetó la Hyuga mientras se incorporaba y se empezaba a vestir.

—Hina... Yo te amo, ya no puedo con esto...—gritó el rubio al ver que la pelinegra ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Ya todo va a terminar, te lo aseguro... hoy, hoy es tu boda, tú fuiste el que decidió casarse, no debes de estar aquí... Sakura te esta buscando—cortó Hinata abriendo la puerta de la habitación pero los brazos de Naruto le dieron alcance y la retuvieron contra su pecho.

—¡Vayámonos!—le suplico apretando mas el agarre—.Ya no puedo con la presión que Sakura ejerce en mi... solo seremos tu y yo, ¡Te amo!

—¿Y crees que yo no siento presión? ¿Crees que no sufro al ver como ella manda sobre ti? ¿Crees... crees que no te amo como tu a mi?—sollozó Hinata alejándose de su brazos pero sin volver a mirarlo, sabía que si se giraba y se topaba con esos celestes que la dejaban sin aliento mandaría todo por la borda y aceptaría todo lo que él le pedía.

—Hinata...

—Si me amas, tendrás que seguir con esto, llegaras al altar y pondrás tu mejor sonrisa, piensa... piensa en tu familia, ¿que dirá Kushina-san si no te ve en el altar? quieres... quieres romperle el corazón?

—No—dijo quedamente Naruto cediendo un poco ante sus palabras. Su madre era la mas entusiasmada cuando se entero de la boda.

El silencio los envolvió por unos segundos mientras sus mentes procesaban todo lo que habían vivido.

—¡Abran, maldita sea! soy capaz de romper la puerta y entrar por ti Naruto...

Hinata termino de vestirse y salió estrepitosamente de la habitación dejando a un pensativo rubio.

—Hinata... ¿donde esta el estúpido de mi hijo?—aseveró la pelirroja cuando una tímida Hinata la abrió la puerta.

—Kushina-san... yo... yo puedo explicarte...

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Hinata no dejaba de suspirar mientras veía como Sakura se probaba muchos zapatos de tacón alto sin decidir cual usar o cual se le veían mejor, no sabía como pero había convencido a Kushina de que no le dijera nada sobre su tórrido encuentro con su hijo para evitar que Sakura explotara en cólera.

La pelinegra se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había faltado a la promesa que la había hecho a su mejor amiga, había salido con Naruto cuando había jurado no volver a verlo, había caído ante la tentación de sus caricias y había pasado la mejor noche de su vida con su mejor amigo, había hecho que la madre de este callara algo que a ojos de todo el mundo era algo inaceptable... por unos momentos había deseado olvidarse de todos, olvidarse de esa estúpida boda, había deseado envolverse entre los brazos del rubio y perderse en sus labios, había deseado dejar todo atrás y escapar con él para nunca regresar... pero su sentido del honor era mayor que ella, sabía que si se dejaba vencer por su pasión lastimaría a muchas personas, entre ellas a su mejor amiga, la cual no dejaba de sonreír mientras acomodaban en su rosado cabello un adorno con perlas incrustadas.

—¿Por que esa cara tan larga?—preguntó Sakura mientras escogía unos zapatos para ella—. Vamos a una boda no a un sepelio.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el fuerte abrazo de Sakura la descoloco de su lugar.

—Pero que tonta soy—sollozó la pelirosa mientras apartaba cuidadosamente a la oji-perla y la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios—.Este es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida.

Los perlados ojos de la Hyuga se llenaron inmediatamente de lagrimas, ¿pero que estaba haciendo? Tenía que estar feliz, todos sus amigos estaban felices ese día y ella no debía de estar triste, su mejor amigo iba a casarse e iba a ser completamente feliz.

—No llores, arruinaras el maquillaje—se quejo Sakura haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de su amiga.—¿Que piensas del vestido?—quizó cambiar de tema drástricamente para evitar pensar en cosas tristes.

—Te ves hermosa—afirmó la Hyuga suspirando fuertemente para evitar que mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Ya es hora—sonrió la pelirosa mientras miraba su reloj. La boda sería en 2 horas.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte tanto, dobe? Me pones nervioso hasta mi.

—Yo... yo...—el rubio no sabía que decir, dentro de una hora uniría su vida junto a la mujer mas hermosa y sensacional que había conocido.

—¿Se puede saber a donde fuiste anoche? —arremetió el azabache recordando como su "sorpresa" había dado a las manos de cierto Inuzuka ya que su mejor amigo había desaparecido de repente.

—Yo... estuve con Hinata—admitió mientras sus manos no dejaban de jalar su rubio cabello a causa de los nervios. Esa boda era uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes de su vida pero también deseaba estar en estos momentos en una isla paradisíaca junto a la oji-perla sin importar nada ni nadie.

—Se suponía que no podías estar con ella—protestó Sasuke mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.

—No pude estar lejos de ella, ¡Yo la amo!—contraatacó el rubio sin dejar de pasearse por la habitación.

—¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacerte Sakura si se entera de esto?—dijo burlón viendo como Naruto sudaba frío ante esa perspectiva.

—Tu...

—Pero que apuesto estas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti—interrumpió Minato entrando de repente en la habitación y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Papá...

—Se que la harás muy feliz.

Las palabras de su padre hicieron que se sonrojara fuertemente. El quería un matrimonio como el de sus padres, tan fuerte y puro que nada ni nadie a su alrededor los perturbaba.

—Si papá, prometo hacerla muy feliz—aseguró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que la decisión de quedarse en esa boda era la correcta, haría feliz a todos los que lo rodeaban. En especial a su hermosa prometida.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Naruto no podía estar tranquilo, su futura esposa tenía 20 minutos de retraso y ni un solo mensaje había llegado para avisarle que estaba bien, su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar que algo le había pasado. ¿Y si se había arrepentido? ¿y si no quería volver a verlo nunca mas?

—Tranquilízate ¿quieres?—señaló Sasuke mientras miraba como el rubio alborotaba con sus manos su cabellera—. Nadie de las chicas a llegado, todas han de venir juntas.

Un estremecimiento lo sacudió por completo, ¿y si no solamente a su linda novia le había pasado algo?...

Todo pensamiento fue borrado cuando las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron y su mirada choco con la de ella.

Se veía tan feliz y radiante mientras caminaba segura alado de su padre, sus hermosa sonrisa tranquilizo al rubio, todo cuanto lo rodeaba dejo de existir, solo eran él y ella.

—Naruto, te entrego a mi hija, cuida bien de ella.

—Lo haré señor—aseguró mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de su prometida y camina junto con ella al altar.

—Pero que cara traes, Te desvelaste ¿cierto?—susurró antes de llegar frente al padre.

—Era algo que tenía que hacer—contestó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna apretando mas su mano para corroborar que no era un sueño y que ella estaba a su lado. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente sin arrepentirse de lo que había vivido.—Tu no estas mejor que yo...

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir las vidas...

Los nervios cada vez eran mas grandes, estaba a nada de unir su vida con esa maravillosa mujer, la alegría desbordaba de su ser, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión, sabía que esa boda era necesaria no solo para él si no para todos sus amigos y familiares, por que ellos estaban felices por esa unión.

—Naruto...

—Amm etto... ¡Acepto! ¡Claro que Acepto!—al estar pensando en mil cosas había quedado en ridículo cuando grito a todo pulmón esa importante palabra, pero así era él... tan distraído y explosivo que muchos respiraron con alivio al saber que ya había hecho de las suyas. A muchos invitados les había tomado por sorpresa que el insólito rubio no hubiera hecho ya de las suyas rompiendo o tropezando con algo.

—Y tu...—continuó el padre con una gota en su nuca a causa de tan explosiva respuesta por parte del novio—. Hinata Hyuga ¿Aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

—¡Acepto!—gritó la Hyuga dejando en claro que no solamente el Uzumaki podía ser introvertido.

La ceremonia continuo su curso, los novios recitaron sus votos y finalmente se unieron en santo matrimonio con un beso delicado y dulce que cerro ese contrato que los unía de por vida.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

—Te amo—susurró Naruto cerca de su oído mientras todos los invitados veían a la feliz pareja bailando su primer vals como marido y mujer.

—Yo te amo mas—reclamó la oji-perla tomándolo de los hombros y atraiéndolo hacia sí pera robarle un casto beso.

—Creo que todo valió la pena—suspiró Naruto mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura atraiéndola mas hacia él.

—Tú no tuviste que enfrentarte a tu madre en la mañana—arremetió Hinata con un puchero.—Saliste corriendo una vez que abrí la puerta y después tu padre la tranquilizó cuando intento ahorcarte.

—¿Que hubieras hecho si tu misma suegra mataba a tu futuro esposo el día de su boda?—preguntó divertido mientras unía su frente con la de ella.

—No lo se... creo que te merecías lo que ella te hiciera—apuntó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pensar que por poco provocas que los novios no se presentaran en la ceremonia ya que tenías ganas de robarte a la novia...

—Te dije que Sakura me estaba volviendo loco... una cosa era que quisiera planear nuestra boda tomándose todo tan drásticamente que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era "su boda"...

—¿Y crees que a mi tampoco me volvió loca? Tu solo tuviste que aceptar alejarte de mi estos días de planificación pero yo... yo sufrí cada vez que me llevaba de compras, cada vez que probábamos algo que se haría de comer en la boda, cada vez que íbamos a la prueba de maquillaje y peinado... pensé que Kushina-san me ayudaría a controlarla un poco pero... pero creo que ellas dos se volvieron locas al planear esta boda...

—Tu fuiste la que les pidió que la organizara—replicó el rubio dándole una pequeña vuelta mientras seguían bailando ese vals.

—Lo se—suspiró Hinata mientras volvía a ser envuelta en los brazos de su marido—. Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de ello.

Sus sonrisa fue tan hermosa que Naruto no pudo contener las ganas de volver a probar sus dulces labios.

—¡Narutooo!

Un aura demoníaca se posiciono detrás de él, al sentir esa fuerte presencia su boca quedo completamente seca.

—Corre—pidió su esposa mientras miraba con terror a su mejor amiga. ¿como es que se había enterado de que se habían visto en la noche?

Naruto tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos como princesa y salió corriendo de la pista de baile, por que ahora ya no estaba solo, ahora tenia a la esposa mas hermosa del mundo a su lado, a la persona que alegraba sus días y por nada del mundo se separaría de ella, ni siquiera por que su mejor amiga se haya enterado de que rompió su promesa.

—¡Detente ahí baka!—gritó la pelirosa detrás de los recién casados—. Te dije que no podías estar con Hinata estos días ya que era de mala suerte que los novios estuvieran juntos antes de casarse...

—Al demonio con esa estúpida superstición—gritó el rubio acercando mas a Hinata a su pecho—Yo estaba harto de que me negaras verla... hice lo que tenía que hacer...

—¡Tú! ¡Infeliz!...

—Déjalos Sakura—interrumpió Kushina viendo como los recién casados se encerraban en el baño del gran salón.— Sabes como es mi hijo... puedo decirte que estoy sorprendida de que no la buscara antes, aunque esta mañana quería secuestrarla y dejarnos plantados a todos en la iglesia.

—Dobe—siseó la pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Admitía cuanto se amaban sus amigos y estaba feliz de ser parte de su felicidad.

_Fin._

* * *

Y hasta aquí esta hermosa historia ¿les gusto? ¿se merece un sensual review por su parte? no sean malos y déjenme saber su opinión... díganme si los engañe pensando que la novia era Sakura ^^ seré feliz si cumplí con ese propósito.

Creo que últimamente me gusta jugar con sus mentes y hacerles pensar cosas que no son, como en mi one~shot titulado: como si fuera la 1ra vez (si no lo han leído y les gusta el lemon que escribo, los invito a leerlo y a que me dejen su opinión en un lindo review) hace poquito lo hice y creo que ya es uno de mis favoritos.

Perdón si encuentran una falta de ortografía o lago parecido, es que la emoción fue tanta que quise subirlo una vez que lo termine de escribir.

Si ponen esta historia en fav, dejan su comentario o se unen a la grupo de facebook me harán muy muy feliz.

Se despide su linda escritora** Kathy~chan. **

Ja ne.


End file.
